Just a Kiss
by Banana Sehun
Summary: Sehun, pemuda tampan yang dikutuk menjadi kucing dan ditemukan mahasiswa miskin tapi manis bernama Luhan. Hunhan. Chanbaek. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Just a Kiss**

 **Casts :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Lu Han**

 **dll**

 **Rated : K**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Warning : typo eperiwer dan cerita abal2an**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **~keiLu present~**

"Dah lu"

"Dah"

Siang yang begitu panas diawal musim semi. Sepertinya sang matahari sedang senang-senangnya menampakkan dirinya. Apalagi sekarang sudah pukul 12.00 dan dipastikan matahari akan tepat berada diatas kepala kalian. Sebagian orang akan malas untuk keluar karena takut berkeringat dan membuat make up mereka luntur.

Sangat berbeda dengan pemuda bermata rusa ini yang berjalan dengan riang menuju halte bis. Baru saja pemuda bermata rusa itu -sebut saja luhan- menyelesaikan mata kuliah terakhirnya dan bergegas menuju cafe tempatnya bekerja.

Memang sulit siswa pertukaran pelajar sepertinya hidup di negara asing jauh dari orang tua dan hidup dengan pas-pasan. Uang yang disediakan pemerintah untuk orang sepertinya hanya cukup untuk membiayai kuliahnya tidak dengan kehidupannya. Belum lagi dia harus mengirim uang untuk keluarganya di china sana.

Tidak sampai 15 menit bis yang akan mengantarnya menuju cafe tempatnya bekerja sudah tiba. Luhan bergegas masuk dan mencari kursi yang kosong. Tapi naas bis yang ditumpanginya sangat penuh dan tidak ada satupun kursi yang tersisa. Dengan berat hati luhan menempatkan tangannya pada pegangan agar tidak terjatuh dan tangan yang satunya digunakannya untuk mengelap keringat yang bercucuran.

"Lu cepatlah ganti baju. Hari ini pengunjung sangat banyak" kata baekhyun -salah satu pekerja disana yang juga teman luhan- sesaat setelah luhan baru saja menginjakkan kakinya kedalam cafe.

Cafe hari ini benar-benar ramai entah mengapa. Tapi cafe ini memang setiap hari ramai sih. Apalagi sekarang sudah masuk jam makan siang dan tentu saja akan banyak pegawai kantoran yang datang silih berganti ke cafe tempatnya bekerja.

Berada di tempat strategis dan interior ruangan yang membuat siapa saja merasa nyaman juga pegawai-pegawai yang ramah menjadi poin plus untuk cafe "Mossy" ini.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa hari yang panjang dan melelahkan telah terlewati begitu saja. Semua rasa penat langsung berkumpul disekujur tubuh mungilnya. Rambut madunya pun lepek karena keringat yang mengalir.

Saat ini luhan dan pekerja lainnya tengah membersihkan cafe dan menaikkan kursi keatas meja pertanda cafe akan segera tutup.

"Ini minumlah" baekhyun datang sambil menyodorkan air putih pada luhan yang baru saja mengelap meja.

"Eoh terima kasih baek" tanpa ragu luhan langsung menegak air itu sampai habis dan menaruh gelasnya pada meja didepannya.

"Hari ini sangat melelahkan ya" kata baekhyun sembari duduk disebelah luhan.

"Hmm sangat melelahkan. Kuliah-kerja-belajar-tidur terlalu monoton dan melelahkan"

"Makannya cepat-cepatlah mencari kekasih" ejek baekhyun sambil terkekeh.

Luhan langsung memberengut sebal saat baekhyun mebgatakan tentang kekasih "Cih. Kau aneh baek. Bukannya pacarmu sudah kaya kenapa kau harus susah-susah bekerja. Orangtuamu juga berkecukupan di Bucheon"

"Aku menjadikan chanyeol pacarku bukan karna dia kaya lu. Aku tulus mencintainya dan tidak niatan memanfaatkannya sekalipun. Dan untuk kenapa aku harus bekerja rasanya akan membosankan jika hari-harimu dihabiskan dirumah saja. Disini aku bisa bertemu banyak orang dan tentu saja mendapatkan uang" jelas baekhyun sambil meneguk sisa air dalam gelasnya.

"Ya ya ya terserah kau saja. Tidak memanfaatkan katamu. Lalu siapa yang setiap akhir bulan merengek-rengek pada pacarnya minta dibelikan eyeliner"

"Yak! Itu beda. Aku ingin tampil memukau di depan chanyeol itu saja"

"Dasar princess"

"Hey sebelum mengataiku princess sebaiknya kau mengaca dulu. Bahkan kau sangat cantik untuk ukuran pria"

"Yak! Byun baek-

"Ehem"

Luhan yang hendak memukul baekhyun terpaksa membatalkannya karena tiba-tiba Suho -pemilik cafe tempatnya bekerja- menatap mereka garang. Sontak baekhyun dan luhan bergegas melanjutkan aktivitas mereka selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kau benar tidak ingin menumpang lu" tanya baekhyun setelah sekian kali pada luhan dari dalam mobil chanyeol.

"Tidak. Tidak baek terimakasih"

"Baiklah. Aku duluannya ya. Dah~~"

Bukannya luhan ingin menolak ajakan baekhyun terus-terusan. Tapi luhan sedikit sungkan dengan chanyeol. Pasti dia merasa terganggu. Walaupun chanyeol tidak menunujukkannya secara langsung tapi luhan bisa tahu dari wajah cemberut chanyeol saat luhan pertama kali menumpang di mobilnya. Sebenarnya chanyeol itu laki-laki yang baik hati dan kelewat ceria. Tapi dia juga tipe laki-laki yang tidak ingin waktunya bersama kekasihnya diganggu orang lain.

Luhanpun mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju flatnya. Tidak jauh memang. Tapi dengan keadaan yang lelah sehabis bekerja membuat flat menjadi sangat jauh.

Kresek

Kresek~

Saat melewati gang sempit luhan mendengar suara-suara aneh dari arah depan. Luhan takut jika itu anjing liar yang tengah mencari makan atau paling buruk itu adalah orang mabuk. Keadaan gang yang minim cahaya membuat luhan berfikiran aneh-aneh. Karena penasaran luhan terus melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sumber suara.

Miau~

Oh God ternyata hanya kucing berbulu abu-abu gelap dan berbulu tidak terlalu tebal tengah mengais-ngais bak sampah dengan kaki mungilnya. Luhan hanya memandang gemas kucing itu hingga yang diperhatikan mendongak padanya dengan tatapan yang menggemaskan.

Miau~

Kucing itu menuujukkan tatapan memelas kepada luhan seolah ingin dipungut. Luhan yang tidak tega pun menggendong kucing itu dengan kedua tangannya dan sesekali mengelus bulu kucing itu yang aneh sangat halus.

Clek

Setelah sampai dirumah luhan menurunkan kucing itu di sofa. Tapi saat luhan ingin melangkah ke dapur kucing itu malah mengikutinya dan menggosok-nggosokkan kepalanya pada kaki luhan yang terbalut celana panjang.

Miau~

"Ouh kau sangat menggemaskan. Tunggulah sebentar aku ingin menyiapkan susu untukmu. Okey" luhan yang terlalu gemas menggendong kucing itu dan mengangkat-ngangkat kucing itu ke atas.

"Tunggu disini sebentar okey" luhan menaruh kucing itu di meja makan kecil disudut dapur.

Luhanpun mulai membuka laci tempatya biasa menyimpan makanan dan mengambil kotak susu. Sebenarnya itu adalah susu yang setiap pagi ia minum. Karna dia tidak memiliki makanan atau minuman untuk kucing luhan terpaksa memberi kucing itu susunya.

"Minumlah" luhan menyodorkan susu yang ditaruhnya dalam piring agar kucing itu dapat dengan mudah meminumnya.

Sambil membiarkan kucing itu selesai dengan susunya luhan mulai membuat makan malam oh lebih tepatnya memasak mie instan. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk makan mie di malam hari. Bahkan saat pagi pun sebelum mengantar susu dan koran luhan hanya sarapan dengan sebungkus roti. Luhan memang harus pandai-pandai mengatur keuangannya kalau tidak ingin mati kelaparan di hari berikutnya.

Miau~ miau~

Kucing itu mendekati luhan yang tengah menghabiskan mie instan nya. Karna gemasnya luhan menaruh kucing itu di pangkuannya dan melanjutkan makan malamnya.

"Nah kucing manis sebaiknya kita mandi sekarang karna tubuhku sudah sangat lengket"

Setelah selesai dengan urusan makannya luhan bergegas mandi dan sekalian memandikan kucing itu. Walaupun susah diawal karna kucing itu terus bergerak-gerak menghindari air yang siap diguyur ke tubuhnya. Tapi srtelah 45menit akhirnya luhan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tubuh terbalut piyama hangat dan si kucing yang dibungkusnya dengan handuk.

"Baiklah sebaiknya kita tidur" luhan mengangkat kucing itu di atas tubuhnya yang tengah berbaring terlentang.

Cup

Busshh

Bruk

"Si-siapa kau?"

Luhan sangat kaget saat kucing abu-abu gelap yang ditemukannya berubah menjadi laki-laki tampan yang tengah telanjang dada menindihnya hanya karna luhan menciumnya.

 **TBC/END**

 **Review please**

keiLu notes :

Anggap aja kucingnya itu kek kucingnya luhan yang jd dp dia di weibo yak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a Kiss**

 **Casts :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Lu Han**

 **dll**

 **Rated : M**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, Fantasy**

 **Warning : Typo eperiwer dan cerita abal2an**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **~keiLu present~**

Slurp

Slurp

Slurp

Belum berhenti keterkejutan Luhan sosok diatasnya kini malah menjilati bibirnya. Hanya sebatas jilatan tidak sampai lumatan memang tapi rasanya sungguh menggelitik. Seperti ada jutaan kupu-kupu yang bertebaran di perutnya dan puluhan kunang-kunang memenuhi kepalanya. Seakan pening namun memabukkan, Luhan menutup mata rusanya untuk menikmati perlakuan sosok diatasnya pada bibir cerinya.

Slurp

Sosok itu kini telah belarih kesamping luhan dan tengah memejamkan matanya. Terdengar nafas halusnya yang keluar dari bibir tipis menggoda itu. Hh Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya akan pikiran gilanya itu. Bagaimana dia bisa menikmati jilatan dari sosok yang entah apa namanya ini. Rambut hitam legam sosok itu menutupi kening dan sebagian mata tajamnya. Dan oh apa itu. Dipunggung terdapat ukiran halus bertulisan 'Oh Sehun'. Oh Sehun? Siapa itu Oh Sehun? Apa itu nama makhluk di disampingnya ini. Ah kepala Luhan semakin pusing saja memikirnya, hingga akhirnya dia terlelap terbang kealam mimpi.

Bushh

Sosok itu kini telah kembali kewujud kucingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Miau~

"Hoaaamm"

Miau~

Miau~

"Enghh"

Mata rusanya itu mengerjap-erjap saat dirasa tidurnya terganggu oleh suara kucing. Eh kucing?. Mata Luhan terbelalak lebar saat diingatnya sosok yang kemarin tidur disebelahnya kini telah berubah kembali menjadi seekor kucing.

Diangkatnya kucing itu kepangkuannya dan dielusnya bulu halus miliik sang kucing "hey sebenarnya siapa dirimu?" Luhan memang sudah gila karena berbicara dengan seekor kucing yang hanya bisa mengeong "apa namamu Sehun?" Lanjut Luhan lagi.

Miau~

Miau~

Kucing itu kini terus mengeong dipelukannya tanpa berhenti. Luhan yang baru pertama kali memelihara binatang tentu saja bingung. Kenapa kucing ini ribut sekali sih? Apa dia.. ah benar lapar. Luhan langsung memukul kepalanya saat menemukan alasan kenapa kucing ini sangat berisik. Ah salahkan otak lemotnya itu.

Luhan pun berjalan ke dapur dan menuangkan susu cairnya ke dalam piring dan memotong seperempat roti jatahnya makan dan memberikannya pada kucing itu yang kini tengah berputar-putar di kakinya. Ah dia sangat manis sekali, ingin rasanya Luhan menciumnya lagi. Eh mencium? Ah Luhan ingat sekarang. Apa gara-gara ciumannya semalam kucing itu berubah menjadi sesosok makhluk tampan. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Apa semua kucing jika dicium juga bisa berubah menjadi pemuda tampan.

"Ya tuhan!" Mata rusa itu terbelalak kaget saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 05.30. Sial dia terlambat. Harusnya sejak tadi dia bersiap-siap untuk mengantar susu dan koran bukannya malah asik melamun sambil melihat kucing abu-abu itu yang asik menjilati piring susunya. "Ahh Luhan bodoh bodoh bodoh bagaimana kau bisa lupa" runtuknya sepanjang langkahnya untuk bersiap-siap mencuci muka dan mengganti piyamanya dengan kaus dan celana kasual juga mantel tebalnya "nah kucing manis kau tunggu disini ya"

Luhan mengendarai sepeda buntutnya dengan kecepatan maksimal. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaannya hanya karena asik melamun. Bagaimanapun dia masih membutuhkan uang untuk biaya hidupnya ini dan juga ada satu lagi makhluk yang dia tampung dirumahnya otomatis pengeluarannya akan bertambah.

"Hosh hosh hosh ma-maaf paman Jung aku telat. Tadi akuhh

Orang yang dipanggil paman Jung itu langsung menoleh dari aktivitas menata rak-rak berisi susu ketika sebuah suara mengagetkannya. Dia hanya tersenyum maklum saat lagi-lagi pegawainya ini telat datang. Dia bukan tipe orang pemarah memang. Pasti Luhan telat juga ada alasan apalagi status Luhan yang masih mahasiswa pasti membuatnya bergadang mengerjakan tugas dan telat bangun begitu pikirnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Luhan-ah. Nah cepat antar susu-susu ini sebelum kau makin kesiangan.

Senyum diwajah Luhan merekah saat sang bos tidak memarahinya "Baik paman Jung. Terimakasih" Luhan membungkuk hormat dua kali dan langsung mengambil dua box susu dan segepok koran siap antar "Aku pergi dulu bos. Dah~"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey"

"Oh yatuhan Kris! kau mengagetkanku" Luhan menatap Kris dengan wajah yang menampilkan keterkejutannya dan tangan yang masih memegangi dadanya. Niat awalnya untuk buang air kecil hilang sudah karena rasa kaget yang menguasai. Padahal sejak jam pelajaran berlangsung dia benar-benar ingin buang air kecil tapi hanya karena sebuah tepukan di punggungnya hasrat buang air kecilnya hilang.

Kris terkekeh melihat wajah cemberut milik Luhan "Hahahahaha hey tidak perlu memasang wajah seperti itu sayang" diusapnya rambut madu pemuda yang masih mencebikkan bibirnya imut.

"Kenapa?" Luhan membuang napasnya dan sedikit tersenyum kepada laki-laki tampan di depannya. Wajah kesalnya juga berangsur-angsur menghilang melihat senyum hangat milik sang kekasih. Ya Kris adalah kekasihnya, mereka sudah satu tahun berpacaran dan sampai saat ini bisa dibilang masih baik-baik saja. Kris itu tampan banyak sekali perempuan yang menggilainya, dia juga pintar walaupun bukan dalam hal akademis tapi dia adalah kapten tim basket kebanggaan kampusnya yang bisa membuat strategi jitu dan juga Kris itu kaya terlihat dari pakaian yang menempel pada tubuh tegapnya juga kendaraan yang tiap hari berganti.

Kris tersenyum kalem dan merangkul Luhan berjalan menuju kantin "Apa salah jika aku menyapa kekasihku sendiri hmm?" goda Kris "Lagi pula aku sudah tidak melihatmu dua hari ini"

"Salahkan saja turnamen-turnamen bodohmu itu" sungut Luhan kesal. Bagaimanapun Luhan juga merindukan kekasihnya ini. Karena kesibukan Kris yang harus latihan untuk kejuaraan tahunan juga kesibukan Luhan yang harus bekerja membuat intensitas bertemu mereka menjadi sedikit.

"Maafkan aku sayang" Kris menatap Luhan dengan wajah memelas mungkin agar kekasih manisnya ini tidak lagi marah padanya.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Hey untuk apa kita ke kantin. Aku harus pulang kau tau"

"Makan dulu sebentar. Apa kau tidak lapar?" Jawab Kris santai.

"Tidak-tidak. Jika kau lapar makanlah, aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang" keukeuh Luhan yang masih ingin pulang.

"Hahhhh" Kris menghela napasnya dan akhirnya mengalah pada sifat keras kepala Luhan "Baiklah kita pulang. Tapi tunggu sebentar aku ingin memesan makanan dulu. Tidak apa kan?" Setelah mengatakan itu Kris melangkahkan kakinya ke konter makanan dan memilih makanan yang dikiranya akan cukup untuk dia dan Luhan.

"Nah ayo" Kris berjalan menuju Luhan yang tengah asik memainkan salah satu permainan di ponselnya di bangku kantin.

"Sudah?"

"Hmm" Kris menunjukkan dua bungkus makanan di tangan kanannya dan meraih tangan Luhan kedalam genggamannya dan pergi meninggalkan kantin menuju mobil Kris terparkir.

.

.

.

.

.

Clek

"Duduklah dulu aku akan mengambil minum di dapur"

"Hmm" Kris menganggukkan kepalanya singkat dan mulai mengeluarkan makanan yang tadi di belinya. Mata Kris tiba-tiba bertubrukan dengan mata seekor kucing abu-abu yabg tengah bersantai di sofa dengan mata yang tertuju padanya. Sejak kapan Luhan memelihara kucing?. Kris menghendikan bahunya tidak peduli dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya mengekuarkan makanan dari bungkusnya.

"Ini. Maaf aku hanya punya ini" Luhan datang dengan membawa dua kaleng cola di kedua tangannya dan menempatkan dirinya di sebelah Kris.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau memelihara kucing Lu" tanya Kris setelah selesai menata makanan-makanan itu di meja.

"Kucing? Oh itu. Akh kemaren aku menemukannya saat pulang kerja dan karena aku kasihan padanya aku jadi membawanya pulang"

"Oh begitu. Dia imut juga ya" Kris mengusap kepala sang kucing yang malah dihadiahi gigitan menyakitkan di tangannya "Akhh yak yak" Kris menjerit heboh saat kucing itu menggigit tangannya hingga berdarah. Luhan yang juga kaget langsung menarik sang kucing dan menatap tangan Kris dengan wajah bersalahnya. Luhan bergegas mengambil kotak obatnya untuk luka Kris.

"Kucing ini sangat galak sekali Lu. Seharusnya kau jangan mengambilnya" protes Kris sambil meniup-niup bekas lukanya yang telah tertutupi plester.

"Tapi Kris...

Ah tidak-tidak Luhan tidak boleh menceritakan dulu perihal kucing itu. Bagaimanapun dia juga masih ragu. Bagaimana jika Kris mengatainya gila?. Ah biarlah ini menjadi rahasianya dulu.

Kris menggoyangkan tubuh Luhan yang tiba-tiba melamun "Hey tapi kenapa?" Tabya Kris heran.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita segera makan. Sebentar lagi aku harus segera bekerja"

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah baek yeol duduklah dulu" Luhan mempersilahkan pasangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang mampir setelah mengantarnya pulang. Ya hari ini dengan paksaan Baekhyun lagi Luhan harus menumpang di mobil Chanyeol.

"Ya Lu"

Luhan berjalan ke dapur kecilnya yang juga merangkup menjadi ruang makan untuk mengambil cola untuk tamunya itu.

Cup

"Yak yeol jangan menciumku tiba-tiba" marah baekhyun pada chanyeol yang mencuri ciuman dibibirnya.

"Hey salahkan bibirmu yang sejak tadi merengut minta sekali ku cium" goda chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya.

Baekhyun semakin marah dan melipat tangannya di dada sambil menghindari tatapan chanyeol "Tsk alasan"

"Hey baek maafkan aku. Oke? Aku tidak akan terlambat menjemputmu lagi lain kali. Ya?" Chanyeol masih memohon-mohon maaf dari kekasih imutnya ini.

"Tidak. Kau itu pem-mmhhhh-yeollhh-mmhh

Chanyeol langsung membungkam bibir baekhyun dengan ciumannya. Dia tidak bisa melihat kekasihnya ini marah. Salahkan kakaknya yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya berbelanja dan membuatnya terlambat menjemput kekasihnya ini. Chanyeol terus melumat bibir Baekhyun lembut tanpa memperdulikan seekor kucing yang tengah menatap aktivitas mereka penasaran.

"Ya tuhan Chanyeol Baekhyun! berhenti melakukan hal-hal mesum dirumahku. Ahh mataku tak polos lagi" Luhan datang dengan wajah tercengang. Dia baru saja meninggalkan mereka sebentar dan saat dia kembali mereka sudah asik memakan bibir satu sama lain.

"Eoh Luhan" mereka langsung melelaskan bibir masing-masing hingga terciptalah benang saliva diantara keduanya. Baekhyun langsung memalingkan wajah meronanya malu sedang Chanyeol malah menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tanpa dosanya.

"Kalian benar-benar mesum" kesal Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Miau~

Miau~

"Eoh apa kau sudah kenyang hmm" Luhan mengelus-elus kepala sang kucing yang tengah tiduran diatasnya. Luhan baru saja akan tidur setelah memberi sepiring susu dan seperempat roti seperti tadi pagi kepada sang kucing.

"Hey sebenarnya kau siapa?" Tanya Luhan pada sang kucing.

Luhan masih penasaran dengan sang kucing yang kemarin secara tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sesosok pemuda tampan. Apa itu karna ciumannya? Tapi mana mungkin?. Ah Luhan harus membuktikannya lagi sekali.

Cup

Busshh

Wow kucing itu benar-benar berubah menjadi pemuda yang kemarin dilliatnya yang hanya hanya memakai celana tanpa kaos sehingga dadanya yang bidang tertangkap penglihatan Luhan. Ah lihatlah otot perutnya itu yang membuat Luhan ingin mimisan. Ingin sekali rasanya Luhan menyentuhnya. Tapi... apa tidak apa-apa. Pemuda diatasnya ini benar-benar menggoda dan seksi dengan otot perut yang terbentuk sempurna. Memang otot perutnya tidak terlalu menonjol seperti milik Kris tapi otot perut pemuda di atasnya benar-benar menggoda apalagi saat ini tengah bergesekan dengan perut kerempeng Luhan. Luhan bisa merasakan hangatnya tubuh pemuda ini diatasnya.

Cup

"Mmhh"

Lagi-lagi pemuda itu menciumya. Tidak seperti kemarin yang hanya menjilati bibirnya saja pemuda itu sekarang berani mengemut bibir Luhan dengan seksual.

 **TBC**

 **Review please**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a Kiss**

 **Casts :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Lu Han**

 **dll**

 **Rated : T/M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Supranatural**

 **Warning : Typo eperiwer dan cerita abal2an**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **~keiLu present~**

 **Happy Reading^^**

 _Suara tepukan kaki kuda pada tanah terus terdengar seiring kaki-kakinya yang terus berlari menuju hutan. Cuaca yang dingin juga penerangan yang minim tidak membuatnya lengah dan malah semakin semangat berlari menghindari kejaran kuda dibelakangnya sana. Tangannya yang tengah menggenggam tangan seseorang ikut berkeringat karena gugup dan terlalu lelah berlari. Entah sudah berapa lama dan berapa jauh kaki-kakinya ini membawanya pergi. Bahkan kakinya pun sudah tergores oleh semak belukar membuatnya sedikit mendesis, tarikan pada tangannya membuatnya sadar dan menoleh pada sosok disampingnya yang tanpa dia sadari telah memucat._

 _"Cepat kejar mereka! Jangan sampai Pangeran Shi Xun dan Putri Mahkota Xiao Lu lepas begitu saja!"_

 _Suara dibelakang sana yang keberadaannya makin dekat membuatnya semakin takut apalagi keadaan gadis disampingnya yang sudah tampak kelelahan sama seperti dirinya. Apalagi baju adat khusus pernikahan yang sangat berat membuatnya semakin tersiksa. Yang bisa dirinya lakukan saat ini adalah membawa gadis ini dipunggungnya dan terus berlari menjauh. Tapi baru beberapa langkah kakinya berlari prajurit yang tadi mengejarnya sudah tepat didepannya dan siap menangkap mereka berdua._

 _._

 _._

 _Plak_

 _"Aku tidak menyangka kau tega membawa kabur calon permaisuriku Pangeran" Seorang lelaki dengan baju kebesarannya tengah duduk dengan tenang walaupun wajahnya memancarkan amarah yang besar "Apa kata tetua jika mereka tahu bahwa Pangeran lah pelaku kekacauan ini. Sudah cukup Pangeran selalu berperilaku kekanakan tapi tidak dengan ini" Wu Yi Fan -sang Pangeran Mahkota siap menghajar sang Pangeran yang tengah bersila didepannya dengan pandangan lurus kebawah. Jika tidak ada yang menghalanginya mungkin kini wajah sang Pangeran sudah penuh dengan luka._

 _Wu Yi Fan mengalihkan tatapannya pada sang ayah yang sedari tadi diam membisu "Apa yang harus kita lakukan pada dia Baginda? Aku sudah terlalu kecewa dengan tingkah lakunya" Bahkan kini Wu Yi Fan berani berbicara dengan nada tinggi dihadapan sang ayah._

 _"Masukkan dia ke dalam lubang dosa. Aku berharap dia mendapat balasan yang setimpal atas perbuatannya" Kata sang Raja akhirnya._

 _"Ja-jangan Baginda aku mohon. Aku tidak mau. Tidakkah ayah mengasihani anak ayah sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ayah setega itu membuang anak ayah sendiri ke lubang dosa" Protes sang Pangeran mengiba pada sang Raja yang tidak lain adalah ayahnya._

 _"Apakah Pangeran sepertimu berhak mendapatkan iba dari sang Raja hah! Bahkan jika boleh aku ingin membunuhmu sekarang juga! Cepat masukkan dia!" Wu Yi Fan semakin geram dan tidak sabar melihat sang Pangeran mendapatkan hukumannya._

 _Para pengawal pun mendekat setelah mendapat anggukan dari sang Raja dan segera menarik sang Pangeran yang terus meronta "Ibu! Ayah! tolong maafkan Shi Xun. Shi Xun tidak mau. Aku mohon!" Sang Pangeran terus meronta-ronta hingga tubuhnya telah masuk sepenuhnya kadalam lubang dosa. Lubang yang akan membuat takdirnya berubah. Dan bersamaan dengan itu sang Putri Mahkota Xiao Lu tengah menyayat nadinya dengan tusuk rambut membuatnya kehilangan darah dan mati._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

'Iya tidak apa-apa' send.

Lagi-lagi Kris tidak bisa menemaninya menghabiskan akhir pekan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya dengan alasan harus latihan basket. Apakah bola berwarna oren dan hanya bisa memantul itu lebih menarik dari dirinya yang jelas-jelas adalah kekasihnya. Akhir-akhir ini Kris memang selalu sibuk hingga tidak ada waktu dengannya. Jangankan mengobrol saat istirahat atau bertemu sepulang sekolah, mengiriminya pesanpun Kris juga makin jarang. Luhan sadar jika ada yang berubah pada diri Kris tapi dia harus percaya pada kekasihnya itu, Kris tidak mungkin selingkuh atau apapun itu.

Luhan menghela napasnya dan berjalan mendekati Sehun yang tengah menikmati susu paginya dengan lahap. Sudah satu bulan Luhan tinggal dengan Sehun sang kucing sehingga Luhan tidak merasa sendirian lagi. Luhan menggendong Sehun dan membawanya ke kamar mandi, tiap akhir pekan adalah waktu Sehun untuk mandi ngomong-ngomong dan tiap pekan juga Sehun akan menggigit jari Luhan karena Sehun benar-benar tidak suka air.

Miau

Miau

"Hey! Hey! Diamlah. Ini hangat" Luhan mulai menurunkan Sehun dengan perlahan agar sang kucing tidak kaget merasakan suhu air yang berbeda. Tapi bukan kucing namanya jika Sehun akan diam saja saat Luhan mulai membasahi bulu-bulu Sehun dengan air hangat, Sehun terus-terusan bergerak membuat Luhan jengkel.

Crawk

"Aw! Yak kucing nakal!" Luhan meniup-niup tangannya yang lagi-lagi terkena gigitan sang kucing. Luhan pun berdiri dan meninggalkam Sehun untuk mengobati lukanya agar tidak berbekas.

Sehun kini mulai tenang di bak mandinya dan memain-mainkan buih-buih yang keluar sari sabun. Dipegangnya buih itu dengan tangan kucingnya yang mungil hingga meletus menimbulkan kekagetan pada wajah menggemaskannya. Bukannya kapok Sehun makin senang bermain dengan buih-buih itu hingga perhatiannya teralihkan pada benda panjang dan tumpul yang bergerak-gerak di bawah sana. Tangan kucingnya mencoba menarik benda itu tapi gagal jadi dia hanya berputar-putar dalam bak membuat airnya tumpah-tumpah.

"Astaga Sehun berhenti mencoba untuk menarik ekormu sendiri" Luhan pun datang menghentikan aksi konyol Sehun dan menggendong kucing itu untuk ia lap dengan handuk putih yang dipegangnya. Luhan sangat suka dengan aktivitas memandikan kucingnya tiap akhir pekan ini. Dia bisa menghilangkan kekecewaannya karena Kris yang sibuk akhir-akhir ini.

"Nah Sehunnie sudah makin tampan"

Cup

Cup

Cup

Busshh

Oh Luhan lupa jika kucingnya bisa berubah menjadi laki-laki tampan jika dia menciumnya. Hingga tubuh laki-laki itu menindih tubuh Luhan yang tidak siap dengan perubahan sang kucing. Rambut hitam yang masih basah hingga meneteskan air mengenai wajah Luhan tapi tidak membuat empunya bergeming sedikitpun. Luhan terlalu terhipnotis dengan tatapan tajam dari mata coklat pemuda yang tengah menindihnya. Hidung yang lebih bangir dan miliknya dan oh bibir tipis menggoda yang penah mengecup bibirnya juga rahang tegas yang menambah kesan tampam dari sang pemuda. Luhan jadi bertanya-tanya kenapa pemuda setampan Sehun bisa berubah menjadi kucing. Apa jangan-jangan laki-laki ini dewa kucing. Sepertinya Luhan mulai gila.

"A-apa a-anda ti-tidak a-apa-apa?"

Ya Tuhan... bahkan suaranya sangat seksi dan menggoda tapi juga terkesan menggemaskan. Apa pemuda ini baru saja memasuki masa pubernya. Uh jakunnya yang naik turun jika berbicara menggetarkan aura sensual yang memikat. Bahkan sesekali sang pemuda akan menjilat bibirnya dengan sensual.

"Engg ha-halo"

"E-eh" Luhan mulai menundukkan tubuhnya ketika sadar pemuda itu sudah menyingkir dari tubuhnya dan tengah berdiri menatap Luhan heran. Luhan menjadi semakin kecil saja melihat tinggi pemuda ini yang hampir menyamai Kris tapi tidak lebih tinggi dari Kris. Tetesan air dari rambutnya kini masih menetes dan turun melewati dahi, pipi, dagu runcingnya, leher, dada, perut berototnya, dan terakhir masuk kedalam celana yang juga tengah basah sehingga tercetak sesuatu yang membuat pikiran Luhan bertambah liar. Milik Sehun benar-benar besar.

"A-apa a-anda te-terluka pa-parah" Sehun mulai menegur lagi dan ikut berjongkok disamping Luhan memastikan keadaannya.

Seakan tersadar dari mimpinya Luhan mengerjapkan matanya dua kali dan menoleh menatap Sehun "Ehem.. Ya aku tidak apa-apa. Dan.. baru kali ini aku mendengarmu berbicara. Padahal sebelumnya aku mengira kau tidak dapat berbicara" Luhan mulai sedikit merilekskan detak jantungnya dan mulai berdiri diikuti Sehun.

"Sa-saya..." Sehun menundukkan kepalanya tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

Luhan menepuk bahu telanjang Sehun sekali membuat Sehun menatapnya "Hey berhenti berbicara formal padaku. Lagipula aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai temanku. Jadi.." Luhan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun dan ditatap aneh oleh Sehun "Perkenalkan aku Luhan. Kau?" Tidak kunjung mendapatkan sambutan akhirnya Luhan menurunkan tangannya dan tersenyum paksa pada Sehun "Kau Sehun kan?" Sehun hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan. Walaupun sudah tinggal cukup lama dengan Luhan tai ini semua terasa asing baginya kecuali wajah sang pemilik rumah yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah meminjamkan baju dan celana kepada Sehun yang sialnya terlihat kekecilan kini mereka tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu Luhan untuk sekedar menonton tv tapi tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang fokus dengan acara yang disiarkan. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing seperti Luhan yang ingin menanyakan banyak hal kepada Sehun sedang Sehun sedang menampakkan wajah keheranan tentang prabotan-prabotan aneh di sekitarnya. Dia masih terlalu asing dengan perabotan canggih masa kini. Ah anggap saja Sehun masih polos.

"Engg.. Sehun?" Luhan mulai berani memanggil Sehun walau awalnya ragu setelah diam cukup lama.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya pada Luhan dan berdehem merespon Luhan. Dia masih terlalu asing dan canggung demgan pemuda di sampingnya. Walaupun pemuda inilah yang memberinya makan tapi tetap saja itu tidak membuat Sehun langsung nyaman berada di dekatnya.

Luhan sedikit berpikir menyusun pertanyaan yang cocok agar tidak menyinggung laki-laki yang duduk disampingnya dengan jarak empat jengkal "Kupikir kita seumuran. Jadi.. berapa usiamu?"

"Du-dua"

"Dua? Dua puluh tahun?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum membuka belahan bibir tipisnya yang senantiasa dia jilati itu "Du-dua ta-tahun"

"A-apa?" Tolong siapapun benturkan kepala Luhan pada dinding yang paling keras. Apa selain otak sekarang pendengarannya terganggu juga. Bagaimana pemuda yang super seksi ugh dan menggairahkan ini mengatakan bahwa usianya dua tahun. Bahkan tingginya saja melebihi Luhan yang jelas usianya sudah 23 tahun bulan depan.

"A-aku du-dua ta-tahun. A-apa k-kah te-terdengar a-aneh" Tanya Sehun setelah melihat ekspresi ketidak percayaan Luhan.

"Ti-tidak" ugh bahkan sekarang gaya bicaranya sudah sama seperti Sehun "Emm lalu.. kenapa kau ahh apa kau mm kau itu manusia atau kucing? Apa kau siluman kucing?"

"A-aku.. a-aku ti-tidak ta-tahu" Sekuat apapun dirinya mengingat dia tetap tidak tahu siapa dirinya sebenarnya dan bagaimana dia bisa berubah menjadi kucing lalu kembali menjadi manusia saat pemuda di sampingnya ini menciumnya.

Kepala Luhan semakin pusing saja memikirnya. Apa Luhan boleh menyebut Sehun sebagai ganteng ganteng kucing. Mana ada kucing yang tampan, tinggi, putih, dan menawan seperti Sehun ini. Apa Sehun termasuk spesies langka?

.

.

.

.

.

"Lu maaf. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Jadi.. aku harap kita berpisah dan menjadi teman. Tak apa kan?" Kris menggenggam tangan Luhan ketika mereka telah duduk berdua dikursi taman kampus.

Saat itu Luhan yang baru saja menyelesaikan jadwalnya dan ingin cepat pulang dikagetkan oleh getaran disakunya dan saat diliat ternyata Kris mengiriminya pesan ingin bertemu di taman karena ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan. Aneh sekali. Jika ada apa-apa pasti Kris langsung memberitahunya lewat pesan atau menelfonnya. Pikirannya seketika menjadi buruk entah kenapa. Dan ternyata benar, Kris baru saja memutuskannya karena dia mencintai laki-laki lain. Laki-laki yang membuat Kris jatuh cinta lagi dan berpaling darinya.

Luhan menghembuskan nafas kecewa sebelum membuka mulut. Kini matanya tengah memerah menahan tangis, perasaan siapa yang tidak sedih jika diputuskan oleh kekasih yang teramat kau cintai. Apalagi Kris adalah sosok kekasih yang teramat sempurna. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang kau mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu" Bohong. Bohong jika Luhan mengatakan dia bahagia. Bahkan hatinya sekarang teramat perih sanking sakitnya.

Banyak suka dan duka yang dia lewati bersama Kris sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu lalu berteman hingga memutuskan untuk merajut kasih. Pribadi Kris yang hangat dan pesonanya yang memukai tentu saja membuat Luhan begitu mudah jatuh dalam pesona Kris. Apalagi sosok Kris yang seperti tokoh dalam komik yang membuat siapa saja tergila-gila.

Kris melepas genggamannya pada tangan Luhan dan beralih membawa Luhan dalam pelukannya. Pelukan pertemanan. "Terimakasih Lu. Aku takut membuatmu kecewa jika aku tidak segera mengatakan tentang perasaanku yang sejujurnya. Jadi.. kita masih bisa bertemankan?"

"Ya. Kita teman" Luhan balas memeluk Kris erat. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ini adalah pelukan terakhir bersama Kris, mantan kekasihnya.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih Lu. Ah aku harus pergi dulu Tao sudah menungguku. Dah"

Hancur sudah pertahanan Luhan untuk tidak menangis, baru lima langkah Kris berjalan air matanya sudah berlomba-lomba untuk keluar. Isakan terus keluar dari balik bibir cherrynya.

Sejak awal Luhan sudah sadar jika dia memang tidak pantas untuk Kris. Kris yang merupakan idola kampus dan mempunyai banyak penggemar lalu tiba-tiba menjadi kekasih seorang siswa beasiswa yang miskin sepertinya sungguh tidak pantas. Tidak sedikit orang yang mengejeknya. Dia dan Kris itu laksana langit dan bumi. Dia hanya mempermalukan Kris jika dia berjalan dengan Kris. Sosok Kris yang sempurna berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang sederhana. Tapi sekarang setidaknya sudah tidak ada lagi orang yang akan mengejeknya. Karena Kris sudah mendapatkan kebahagiannya dan orang yang lebih pantas bersanding disampingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehun!" Belum berhenti keterkejutan Luhan setelah diputuskan Kris kini dia dikejutkan lagi oleh sesosok pemuda yang kini tengah memakai kaos putih polos dan celana jeans ketat juga sepatu merah miliknya tengah bersandar di gerbang kampusnya. Banyak siswa-siswi yang ingin keluar dari kampus menoleh pada Sehun dan berbisik dibarengi cekikikan.

"Ha-halo"

"Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana kau bisa disini?" Luhan menarik tangan Swhun untuk menjauh dari gerbang kampus. "Dan.. kenapa kau bisa jadi.. manusia" Luhan berkata lirih diakhir karena tidak ingin membuat Sehun tersinggung. Tapi rasa penasarannya yang lebih mendominasi dia terpaksa menanyakannya.

"Ta-tadi pa-pagi a-anda.."

Ah Luhan menepuk jidatnya. Ya dia ingat kalau tadi pagi sebelum berangkat dia mencium Sehun. Tapi bagaimana Sehun bisa bertahan dalam wujud manusia selama itu.

"Luhan?" Merasa ada yang memanggilnya Luhan menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Kris bersama Tao tengah menatap penasaran kearahnya dan juga Sehun.

 **TBC**

 **Review please**

keiLu notes :

Mian ini telat apdet bgt hehe. Mata author lagi sakit dan harus diperban jadi author gk bisa nulis beberapa hari.

Trus tiap mau ngetik author bawaannya pen spazzing obba mulu hehe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a Kiss**

 **Casts :**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Lu Han**

 **dll**

 **Rated : T - M**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Supranatural**

 **Warning : Typo bertebaran, EYD berantakan, dan cerita abal2an.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **DON'T BE SILENT READER**

 **~keiLu present~**

 **Happy reading^^**

Chup

Clek

Busshh

Tubuh Sehun berubah menjadi manusia dibarengi pintu flat Luhan yang tertutup dari luar. Yap Luhan baru saja menciumnya tanpa sadar sebelum pergi. Sehun bingung harus melakukan apa. Biasanya di jam seperti ini dia akan keluar lewat jendela dan berjalan-jalan dalam bentuk kucingnya. Dia bisa bertemu dengan sesama kucing yang tak sengaja ditemuinya dijalan. Kadang juga dia akan mengambil makanan yang tergeletak begitu saja di kursi taman dekat flat Luhan dan berakhir dirinya akan ditendang saat pemilik makanan sadar. Sakit memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Susu dan secuil roti dari Luhan tentu saja tidak cukup untuk dirinya.

Lelah Sehun yang terus mondar-mandir tak jelas dalam kamar flat Luhan kini matanya tertuju pada Kartu Pelajar yang mungkin tertinggal. Otaknya tiba-tiba berfikir untuk menyusul Luhan. Tidak ada salahnya kan menyusul sang majikan?. Dirinya pun mulai membuka lemari Luhan yang berukuran sedang dan memilih berapa baju yang pas untuk tubuhnya. Jujur saja jika pakaian Luhan sangat kekecilan untuknya. Setelah memakai pakaian dan menata rambutnya kini gantian rak sepatu yang menjadi tujuannya. Walaupun usianya masih 2 tahun dia sudah belajar banyak hal dari seseorang yang ditemuinya ditaman juga dari Luhan tentu saja. Kakinya kini sudah terbalut sepatu merah menyala yang terlihat keren dan siap untuk menyusul Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesosok pemuda dengan ketampanan luar biasa kini tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah gerbang kampus melihat orang-orang datang dan pergi silih berganti. Tidak sedikit orang yang menatapnya penuh minat tapi dia hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan datar andalannya. Hingga seseorang yang dia tunggu datang dan menyadari kedatangannya. Tanpa aba-aba Luhan menarik tangannya menjauh beberapa meter dari gerbang.

.

.

.

.

.

Mata Luhan membola singkat sebelum dia dapat mengontrol ekspresinya "Eh hai Kris dan engg Tao" Luhan tersenyum canggung. Belum sembuh luka yang didapatnya kini sang mantan kekasih tengah menggandeng sosok lain disisinya yang sialnya sangat cocok.

"Dia.. siapa Lu?" Tanya Kris sambil menatap penasaran pada sosok pemuda yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya tapi entah mengapa terasa familiar.

Sehun yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya memandang Luhan dan dua sosok yang menghampirinya bergantian. Dia merasa asing dengan kehadiran mereka.

"Di-dia emm eoh kenalkan dia Sehun calon suamiku. Ya kan sayang?" Luhan menggandeng tangan Sehun yang terasa kekar dalam genggemannya sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya. Dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah dihadapan Kris dan Tao.

Luhan berpura-pura mengecek jam tangannya dan memasang wajah menyesal "Maaf kami harus pergi. Dah Kris~ Tao~"

Luham bergegas menggandeng tangan Sehun dan pergi dari sana secapat mungkin sebelum Kris bertanya macam-macam. Mereka baru saja putus beberapa menit yang lalu dan Luhan tiba-tiba mengenalkan seseorang pria yang katanya adalah calon suaminya. Benar-benar lelucon yang gila. Kris tidak sebodoh itu untuk dia bodohi. Tapi biarlah yang penting sekarang dia harus sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Kris.

"Kris?"

...

"Kris"

Kris menatap punggung Luhan dan Sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Entah mengapa dia tidak rela tangan mungil yang dulu setia digenggamannya kini malah menggenggam tangan pemuda lain. Persetan jika pemuda itu adalah calon suaminya. Mereka baru saja putus, mana mungkin Luhan mendapatkan penggantinya begitu cepat. Setahu Kris mantan kekasihnya itu sangat mencintainya bahkan saat dirinya mengatakan kata putus pun tergurat kesedihan yang mendalam dalam diri Luhan.

Bagaimanapun dia tidak akan melepaskan Luhan untuk orang lain. Luhan hanya boleh mencintainya. Baik 'dulu', sekarang, atau seterusnya.

"KRIS!"

"Eoh! Ya Tuhan kau mengagetkanku Tao"

"Kau melamun?"

"Hah? Tidak kok. Aku hanya berfikir kalo calon suami Luhan sangat tampan"

"Apa?"

"Ah tidak-tidak lupakan"

Untung Tao sangat polos dan penurut, jika tidak maka Tao akan mulai bertanya macam-macam. Bagaimana dia bisa memuji calon suamin Luhan?

Seluruh orangpun tau jika dirinya adalah laki-laki paling tampan.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepanjang jalan Luhan terus menggerutu sambil menyeret Sehun. Bagaimana dia bisa mengaku pemuda yang berusia 2 tahun ini calon suaminya. Dia jelas bukan pedophil dan masih menyukai laki-laki dewasa. Salahkan saja Kris yang tiba-tiba datang membuatnya bingung. Tidak mungkin bukan jika Luhan memperkenalkan Sehun sebagai peliharaannya. Kris pasti akan menganggapnya gila tapi memang itu kebenarannya. Sehun adalah kucing dan kucing itu adalah peliharaan yang tidak sengaja dia temukan hingga dia dengan senang hati memeliharanya.

"L-lu"

"Diamlah Hun"

"Ta-tapi..

"AKU BILANG DIAM!"

Baru pertama kali Luhan meriaki seseorang dan orang pertama yang dia teriaki adalah Sehun jika Sehun bisa dibilang orang. Wajahnya memerah karena kesal dan menatap Sehun tajam hingga Sehun mundur beberapa langkah sambil mencoba melepaskan cekalan Luhan di tangannya.

Busshh

Sehun langsung berubah menjadi kucing dan berlari kencang. Luhan yang kaget tidak sempat mencegah Sehun atau meneriakinya. Rasanya saat ini Luhan ingin cepat-cepat mengistirahatkan tubuhnya tapi setelah ini dia masih harus bekerja. Dengan lunglai dia berjalan menuju flatnya lalu dia sadar dan terhenti, ternyata dirinya telah melewati flatnya beberapa meter. Mungkinkah tadi Sehun sedang mencoba mengingatkannya? Jika iya Luhan jadi merasa bersalah karna telah meneriaki Sehun.

Luhan bodoh.

.

.

.

.

.

Selama bekerja pun Luhan terlihat tak semangat. Padahal si cerewet Baekhyun sudah melontarkan guyonan-guyonan yang selalu berhasil membuatnya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Tapi kali ini, mengangkat bibirnya untuk mengulas senyum manis pun dia tak manpu. Terlalu banyak hal buruk terjadi hari ini. Salah satunya adalah putus dari Kris.

"Lu kau sakit?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah muak dengan kediaman Luhan yang biasanya selalu ceria. Tapi kali ini temannya itu terlihat murung.

"Tidak Baek. Aku baik-baik saja" Luhan mencoba menjawab walaupun enggan. Tangannya yang sedari tadi terus bergerak mengelap gelas-gelas rasanya lemas walaupun dia sedang tidak sakit membuat pergerakannya sedikit lamban.

"Kau ada masalah? Cerita saja denganku. Kita teman kan"

"Aku putus dengan Kris"

"Apa?"

"Aku putus dengan Kris"

"Wow jadi pacar super hot mu itu baru saja memutuskanmu. Ah jika saja saat ini aku tak punya si idiot Chanyeol aku akan langsung mendekatinya. Jadi kenap...

"Dia menyukai orang lain"

"Apa?"

"Berhenti membuatku mengatakan hal yang memuakkan berulangkali"

"Eh maaf. Aku hanya kaget. Jadi.. sejak kapan kalian putus?"

"Tadi. Sepulang kuliah"

Baekhyun mengelus-elus dagunya sok berfikir padahal dia sedang memikirkan beribu satu cara untuk mendekati Kris.

"Jangan mencoba mendekati Kris jika kau tak ingin sakit hati. Kurasa Chanyeol adalah sosok yang sempurna untukmu" Seolah mengetahui apa yang dipirkan temannya itu Luhan mencoba memperingati Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

Luhan menoleh dan menatap datar pada Baekhyun.

"Eoh oke oke hehe" Baekhyun menampakkan cengiran anehnya saat lagi-lagi dia membuat Luhan mengatakan hal yang sama. "Sabar ya Lu. Aku harap kau akan mendapatkan sosok yang lebih baik lagi"

"Aku berharap juga begitu"

.

.

.

.

.

Srak

Srak

Seperti dejavu Luhan mendengar suara benda bergesekan saat lagi-lagi dia beralan di gang sempit sepulang kerja. Tapi bedanya suara itu berasal dari belakangnya. Luhan berharap itu adalah Sehun yang sengaja mengikutinya pulang. Setidaknya Luhan tidak perlu repot-repot mencari Sehun dan merasa bersalah.

"Sehun!" Luhan mencoba berbalik dan memanggil nama Sehun berharap sang kucing menampakan tubuhnya. Suasana yang gelap membuatnya kesulitan melihat.

"Sehun!"

"Yak Sehun!"

Guk guk guk

Deg

Bukan Sehun yang dilihatnya melainkan seekor anjing liar yang menatap nyalang padanya dengan lidah menjulur penuh saliva. Tubuhnya seketika bergetar ketakutan. Saat ini suasana saat sepi jika berteriak dan meminta tolong pun akan percuma jadi Luhan membalik tubuhnya hati-hati dan berlari kencang.

Guk guk guk

Anjing liar itu terus mengikutinya sepanjang jalan. Kakinya sudah lelah sanking lamanya dia berlari tapi sang anjing tidak berhenti mengejarnya. Rambutnya sudah lepek dan wajahnya memucat. Dia berharap ada seseorang yang lewat dan bersedia menolongnya tapi itu sangat mustahil.

Guk guk

Miau

Crasshh

Guk guk

Miau

Crasshh

Crasshh

Bug

Luhan sontak membalikkan tubunya saat dia mendengar suara kucing dan anjing liar itu sudah tak mengejarnya. Matanya melotot kaget melihat Sehun dalam bentuk kucing tengah berkelahi dengan anjing yang ukurannya lima kali lipat lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Berulang kali Sehun mencakar dan menggigit tubuh anjing itu dan sang anjing akan membalas dengan mencakar keras. Suara anjing dan kucing yang berkelahi bersahut-sahutan memenuhi gang gelap itu. Luhan yang melihatnya bergetar ketakutan. Dia takut melihat kucingnya yang bersimbah darah melawan anjing liar. Setelah mengumpulkan keberaniannya Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya dan mencoba mencari benda untuk mengalahkan anjing itu. Hingga matanya menemukan tumpukan potongan kayu dan diambilnya sebuah. Dengan tubuh bergetar hebat dia mendekati anjing dan kucing yang bertengkar hebat.

Dug

Dug

Dug

Guk

Dipukulkannya kayu yang dipegangnnya pada sang anjing berulang-ulang hingga membuat sang anjing sedikit lemas dan menggigit Sehun lalu melempar Sehun pada tembok. Luhan sontak kaget dan semakin kencang memukul-mukul sang anjing hingga anjing itu tak sadarkan diri.

"Sehun!" Luhan berlari mendekati Sehun dan melihat tubuh sang kucing bersimbah darah. Dia semakin bersalah. Dia takut Sehun kenapa-kenapa karena dirinya. Cukup Kris yang meninggalkannya, dia tak ingin Sehun pergi.

"Se-sehun bertahanlah hiks"

Kucing yang bersimbah darah dan tampak tak berdaya itu dia angkat dan di gendong. Bahkan air matanya pun ikut menetes melihat betapa mirisnya tubuh si kucing. Luhan melajukan kakinya cepat sedikit berlari menuju flat kecilnya. Bahunya naik turun sepanjang jalan pertanda dia terus-terusan menangis tanpa henti.

Clek

Ditarusnya tubuh sang kucing pada kasurnya hingga spreinya ternodai darah tapi dia tidak peduli. Luhan berulang kali mencoba mencium sang kucing berharap dia berubah menjadi sosok manusia, tapi sudah 30 menit lamanya dan bibir Luhan sudah terasa pegal tapi sang kucing tidak juga berubah. Wajahnya sudah memerah dan basah karena sanking lamanya dia menangis. Isakan tak terelakkan keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Perasaan bersalah terus menggerogoti hatinya. Dia merasa bahwa semua ini salahnya. Sehun seperti ini karena dirinya. Andai tadi dia tak membentak Sehun dan membuat Sehun lari mungkin saat ini Sehun tengah tidur di sofa dan dirinya yang tidur di kasur. Tapi semua sudah terlanjur terjadi, Sehun sudah terlanjur terluka karenanya.

Busshh

"Se-sehun hiks Sehun sadarlah"

Penantiannya tidak sia-sia, kini tubuh sang kucing telah berubah dalam bentuk manusia. Tapi bukannya merasa lega tangisan Luhan malah menjadi-jadi. Dia benar-benar tak tega melihat tubuh Sehun yang penuh darah dengan baju yang awalnya putih kini berubah menjadi merah pekat dan terkoyak dibeberapa bagian hingga tak terbentuk lagi. Terlihat luka cakaran yang begitu dalam terlihat dari darah segar yang terus menetes. Sepatu dan celananya pun tampak kotor walaupun tidak sampai rusak.

Luhan dengan cekatan mengambil gunting dan mulai memotong kaos yang dikenakan Sehun. Lalu bergegas menuju dapur untuk mengambil air juga kotak P3K. Ini sudah sangat malam jadi tidak mungkin dia membawa Sehun kerumah sakit. Jadi dengan peralatan dan pengalaman yang seadanya Luhan mulai membersihkan dan mengobati luka-luka Sehun dari wajah hingga dada juga perutnya. Tangan Sehun yang awalnya seputih salju kini pun juga penuh dengan luka yang sudah dia tutup dengan perban agar tak menimbulkan cedera.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Bruk_

 _Suara pintu yang didobrak dari luar membuat sepasang sejoli yang asik bercumbu terlonjak kaget dan terpaksa menghentikan aktivitas mereka. Sang lelaki menurunkan perempuannya dari pangkuan dan melihat pelaku pendobrakan dan seringaian langsung tersemat di wajah tampannya ketika mengetahui pelakunya._

 _"Ah ada apa gerangan Pangeran bersedia berkunjung ke kamarku ini?" Seringaian bengisnya tidak lepas barang sedetikpun dari wajahnya._

 _"Sialan kau!"_

 _Bugh_

 _"Berani-beraninya kau menghianati Putri Mahkota dan bercumbu dengan jalang ini!. Apa kau tak punya otak!" Amarah sang Pangeran sudah diubun-ubun dan siap meledak. Dia tak perduli jika yang baru saja dipukulnya adalah Putra Mahkota. Dia terlalu jijik dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Bahkan jika bisa tidak satu pukulan yang dia berikan, tapi puluhan pukulan hingga sang Putra Mahkota menyesali perbuatannya._

 _Putra Mahkota mengelap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah dan berdiri di depan Pangeran menunjukkan kekuasaannya "Ingat Pangeran Shixun. Sekeji apapun hal yang kulakukan tidak akan membuat perjodohanku dengan Putri Mahkota Xiao Lu batal. Karena kau tahu? Keluarga Xi sangat bergantung dengan kekuasaan Kerajaan Wu. Jadi kau tidak perlu ikut campur dengan urusanku."_

 _"Bajingan kau! Apa kau tak punya hati hah!"_

 _"Ck ck ck berhenti berbicara kasar adikku. Ah aku tahu kau cemburu kan karena Putri Mahkota Xiao Lu dijodohkan denganku bukan denganmu" Seringaiannya semakin lebar saat melihat wajah sang adik sudah memerah karena amarah._

 _"Kau! Kau akan mendapat balasannya!"_

 _Bruk_

 _Pangeran Shixun langsung pergi tanpa menunduk memberi hormat. Dia terlanjur marah dan tidak ada kamus sopan santun dalam dirinya jika berhadapan dengan seorang bajingan. Bagaimanapun caranya dia harus membatalkan rencana perjodohan ini. Dia tidak rela jika sosok yang dicintainya jatuh dalam pelukan iblis bertopeng malaikat._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tubuh penuh luka Sehun bergerak-gerak gelisah saat Luhan baru saja selesai mandi. Luhan dengan kaget langsung mendekati Sehun dan mencoba membangunkannya.

"Sehun hey Sehun sadarlah"

Tubuh Sehun terus saja bergerak-gerak hingga pergerakan itu melemah dan Sehun langsung terbangun dengan mata membola. Bahkan nafasnya memburu.

"Sehun?"

Grep

Luhan diserang kekagetan saat dengan tiba-tiba Sehun memeluknya erat.

"Putri Mahkota" lirih Sehun pada telinga Luhan.

 **TBC**

 **Review please**

keiLu notes :

Ini udah fast apdet kan hehe

Oh ya soal ff Love or Sex haruskah author ngehapus chapter Ending dan mencoba ngelanjutin dari pesawat Sehun yang jatoh? Soalnya banyak reader yg merasa gantung ama cerintanya. Dan author bakal ngasih Ending yg beda dari sebelumnya. Jadi author bingung harus gmn huhu

Oh ya ada yg mau temenan ama author di socmed? Cek bio pls

Salam 520


End file.
